Girl We Knew
by JustDream1
Summary: Rachel lived in New York with her parents and her life seemed to look okay. When she was 15 she met someone who completely changed her life, but not in the good ways. Her life became her day nightmare and her ,so called boyfriend is arrested by police after he attacked her. She now took all faith she had and her and her family moved away to start again. But what will happen when


GIRL WE KNEW

-2 years ago-

It was summer when I first met him. He looked like average teen boy with little arrogant behavior, everytime trying to have the last word. When we met we started to hang out together, he seemed quiet nice and he had same dreams like I. We became best friends and I really liked him, but how things were changing around us, he changed aswell. He wasnt longer that boy I fell in love with, or that boy I could trust with everything. He became that boy everyone was afraid of.

Rachel: *walking to her house at night*

Jessie: Where were you?

Rachel: *jumps a little* I was out with my friends.

Jessie: I didnt aprove it!

Rachel: You are not my father! *turns to leave*

Jessie: *catch her by hand* Dont walk away from me, when I talk to you!

Rachel: Jessie, your hurting me. *trying to free herself*

Jessie: *tightens his grip* You did this to yourself.

Rachel: Let me go! *kicks him*

Jessie: *slaps her* Dont try it ever again.

In that time I was 15, living in New York with my parents. They thought Jessie was sweet and gentle boy, because he was always acting like one when he was around my family. Everytime I came home with new bruise or cut I needed to made up some lie, because I was too afraid of tell someone. I was young, innocent and afraid. It went like this for weeks and then months. Jessie was more and more mean to me and he was hurting me over and over again. I was just sillently suffering till one day.

Rachel: *sitting at couch and watching tv*

Shelby: Rachel? Whats that one your neck? *points on bloody bruise*

Rachel: Nothing, I just...I..

Shelby: *going to touch it*

Rachel: *jumps back* Please dont touch me...

Shelby: Rachel, what happened?

Daniel: *touches Rachels hand* Whats going on here?

Rachel: *backs away* Dont hurt me!

Shelby: *sees bruise all over her arm* Who did this?

Rachel: If I tell you he will hurt me...he will hurt you.. *lean over wall and drop herself to ground hughing her knees*

Daniel: Rachel no one will hurt you, please tell us.

Rachel: Do you promise?

Shelby: I swear baby, please tell us.

Rachel: *looking into space* He wasnt like this, he was sweet and gentle , but then...*starts to cry* He started abusing me and following me everywhere...I loved him...*rolls her sleave up and reveals bruises*

Shelby: David, go call police.

David: *leaves*

Shelby: *goes slowly to Rachel* He wont hurt you I promise...They will get him.

Rachel: *breaks down crying and hughs Shelby* I am so afraid mom..

Police was chasing him for more than a week and we always had guards outside of our house. I wasnt going to school and my parents were going straight home after work. I didnt heard about him or saw him since I told my parents. I finally started to live again, but then that morning when my parents left and I was preparing to school I faced my nightmare again...

Rachel: *walks downstairs*

*vase fell on the ground*

Rachel: *turn around and sees him* W-what are you doing here?

Jessie: *walking towards her* I told you not to tell anyone, I told you how will it end if you will.

Rachel: *slowly walking backwards* Jessie, please...

Jessie: I warned you, you should listen to me! *charges after her*

Rachel: No! *throws vase at him and starts running out of house*

I was running and I hide myself in my old playing spot near lake. I quickly dialed police number and I told them whats going on, I told them to hurry and I hide my phone in bushes. Right after that I felt how someone pull me up by my hair.

Jessie: You wont hide from me anywhere! *pulls out knife*

Rachel: Jessie, please, I love you!

Jessie: Than you should be acting like that and have respect to me! *stabs her*

Rachel: AAA. *falls down the knees*

He stab me right in stomach and police appeared right behind him in that moment. I remember his last words when they were dragging him away.

Jessie: I WILL FIND YOU! BUT I WONT KILL YOU IT WOULD BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!

Thats the last time I saw him. They put him in prison and we moved away from New York, before I started high school, into small town called Lima. I slowly recovered and our family agree to forget about our past and we were trying to move on. I felt like I was home after long trip, like I first opened my eyes and saw world, like I found place where I finally belong.


End file.
